Cadeau de Noël (Vincent x Mike)
by Emmanu2004
Summary: Pour le soir de Noël, Mike décide de faire une petite surprise à Vincent. Ce dernier ne va pas être déçu... YAOI / LEMON / Purple Guy x Mike / Putain je suis tellement fatigué / Joyeux Noël tout le monde


**Edit : après avoir lu "The silver eyes", je vous annonce que NON, je ne changerai pas le prénom de notre cher Mr. Afton, parce-que... ça changerai trop mes habitudes. Voilà. Bisous.**

* * *

 **Yop les gens !**

 **Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un Vincent x Mike**

 **sous vos adorables petits yeux ébahis de chatons ! Un simple petit OS**

 **pour me faire plaisir, et comme cadeau de Noël en retard à votre**

 **attention !**

 **Bon, here we gooooooo !**

* * *

Cadeau de Noël

On était le 24 décembre au soir. Dehors, la neige avait recouvert les trottoirs de la ville d'un blanc immaculé, car il n'y avait, cette nuit là, aucun passant pour venir la salir de ses chaussures pressées. Car ce soir, personne n'était dehors.

On aurait pu parcourir les moindres recoins de la moindre ruelle, pas une âme humaine ne trainait dehors. Lesdites âmes étaient confortablement installées au chaud, en train d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux sous la garde muette du sapin décoré d'une ribambelle de guirlandes.

C'était le soir de Noël. Les rues étaient parées de lumières, rendant la nuit glaciale plus agréable à regarder pour ceux qui jetaient des coups d'œil ennuyés par la fenêtre de leur maison d'un air mélancolique.

Vincent était de ceux là. Il n'avait jamais été un grand sentimental, mais la vision de ces gros flocons tombant en tourbillonnant dans son champ de vision l'accablait, malgré l'ambiance festive dans laquelle Mike avait plongé leur appartement commun.

Il était accoudé au rebord de l'une des fenêtres. Sa joue était appuyée contre la vitre, et sa main droite soutenait son menton. Il soupira et détourna ses yeux blancs du spectacle à la fois triste et beau qui se déroulait dehors. Ne tenant pas compte de ses oppositions, Mike avait insisté pour décorer les quelques pièces qui composaient leur foyer. N'ayant pas la place d'installer un sapin, il avait donc accroché des guirlandes un peu partout sur les murs, sorties de cet obscur carton qu'on a tous chez soi, renfermant les décorations de Noël, ce carton qu'on ne sort que deux fois dans l'année avant de le ranger pour le redécouvrir 12 mois plus tard.

L'appartement avait donc été relooké et trempait à présenter dans une atmosphère de fin d'année si présente qu'on aurait presque pu la toucher.

Vincent jeta un coup d'œil au paquet cadeau qu'il avait posé à côté de lui. Il renfermait deux livres semblables à des briques tant ils étaient épais. Sur le papier cadeau qui enveloppait la boîte, on pouvait lire, tracé d'une écriture nette et soignée " _Pour Mike, de la part de Vincent. Joyeux Noël !_ "

L'homme violet poussa un nouveau soupir. C'était niais, encore plus qu'un ourson rose tenant un cœur fait de guimauve avec un message d'amour marqué dessus.

Tiens, mais au fait... Où était Mike ? Le menton de Vincent quitta la paume de sa main et il regarda la chambre, principalement occupée par le lit deux places. Essayant d'ignorer les guirlandes aux couleurs de Gryffondor (les Potterheads, c'est pour vous), un sourire absent traversa son visage quand il se souvint de la première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé avec Mike sur ce lit, alors qu'il avait encore son boulot de gardien de nuit.

Son compagnon lui avait annoncé avec un petit sourire en coin qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler qu'il avait caché son cadeau dans la salle de bain, et qu'il allait le chercher. Quand le meurtrier lui avait demandé de quoi il s'agissait, il s'était contenté d'embrasser furtivement ses lèvres avec un "Tu verras bien" énigmatique.

Et depuis maintenant cinq minutes, Vincent attendait, les yeux perdus dans le vague, à la recherche, peut-être, de l'esprit de Noël, descendu sur terre en cette nuit de fête histoire de boire un coup dans un bar avec des potes.

La poignée de la porte de la salle de bain finit par s'incliner, et la porte s'ouvrit vers l'extérieur (c'est à dire vers la chambre, t'es chiant, il faut toujours tout t'expliquer). Vincent se redressa et étira ses bras derrière sa tête.

\- Hé, Mikey, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu savais plus où tu avais mis-

Ses derniers mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge, et il ne pût que rester muet face à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Mike arborait une robe rouge, serrée à la taille par une ceinture noire à la boucle dorée. Le col et le bas du vêtement étaient blancs et ressemblaient à du coton. Ce même col était plongeant, laissant voir une bonne partie du torse du jeune homme, cachant cependant suffisamment pour que Vincent s'imagine ce qu'il y avait plus bas. La robe était très courte et arrivait au ras des cuisses de l'ancien garde de nuit. Quand il bougeait, on pouvait entrapercevoir un sous-vêtement assorti, aussi moulant que le costume, mettant en valeurs tout ce que Mile pouvait posséder entre les jambes.

Ce denier avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et regardait ses pieds. Son visage, habituellement pâle, avait violemment rougi, et ce fut peut-être ce détail, en apparence insignifiant, qui rendit la parole à Vincent.

\- W-Wow, Mikey... Quand tu m'as dit que tu aimais vraiment te mettre dans l'ambiance de Noël, j'étais loin d'imaginer que t'irais aussi loin...

Ses yeux gris (je sais que je change tout le temps la couleur, je m'en fous) balayaient le plancher du regard, et il n'osa qu'à moitié relever la tête pour adresser un sourire à la fois timide et revêche à son compagnon.

\- Je dois vraiment vachement t'aimer pour oser me ridiculiser comme ça devant toi.

\- Ridicule ? demanda le meurtrier en haussant les sourcils. Mikey, tu es juste adorable.

L'intéressé rougit encore plus et se remit à admirer avec une infinie concentration le sol de la chambre. Vincent se leva, l'air ravi, et l'attira à lui en le prenant doucement par les hanches, sentant avec satisfaction chacune de ses courbes sous la robe.

\- H-Hey... Marrant, quand on y pense, le nombre de gens qui ont ce genre de fantasmes... Je... J'espère que ce te convient, comme cadeau de Noël, parce-que je me sens quand-même-

L'homme violet le coupa en l'embrassant. Une de ses mains attrapa celle de son compagnon tandis que l'autre allait se poser dans le bas de son dos (peut-être même un peu trop bas pour que l'on puisse parler d'un chaste baiser. Leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent, leurs langues firent de même, et Vincent commença à trouver son boxer un peu trop serré.

Mike le saisit soudainement par les épaules et le jeta à moitié sur le lit, jambes écartées, laissant voir avec précision la bosse dans son pantalon. Il se redressa en position assise, contemplant avec un intérêt tout particulier l'objet de ses désirs.

L'ancien gardien monta sur ses genoux, et l'homme violet sentit avec une excitation croissante son érection frotter contre sa cuisse.

\- Joyeux Noël, Vince... A-Ah !

Vincent avait commencé à faire bouger sa jambe d'avant en arrière, accentuant le contact entre sa cuisse et le membre de Mike, que la culotte peinait à contenir.

\- Oh, Mikey... Il faudra qu'on pense à faire ce genre de choses plus souvent, hm ? Tu aimes ça, pas vrai ?

\- O-Oui... Vince, plus, je t'en supplie, plus...

Son gémissement était tellement désespéré que le tueur n'eut pas besoin de plus pour se laisser convaincre. On entendit un bruit de claquement alors que le sous-vêtement de l'ancien gardien glissa le long de ses jambes, sous le regard attentif de son compagnon.

\- Tu es allé jusqu'à mettre une culotte de Noël... Vraiment, Mikey, tu m'impressionnes...

\- Ferme-la... Ggh ! Aah... V... Vince...

L'homme violet avait encore accéléré les mouvements de sa jambe, frottant avec encore plus d'ardeur le membre de son compagnon, désormais bien exposé à sa vue, contre sa cuisse. Une tâche sombre apparaissait petit à petit dans son entrejambe et à l'endroit où venait se plaquer le bout du pénis de Mike. Son jean était foutu, mais il s'inquiéterait de l'état de son pantalon plus tard. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait qu'eux deux.

Sentant que l'ancien garde de nuit devenait de plus en plus dur, Vincent jugea préférable de passer à l'étape suivante pour éviter que Mike ne soit le seul à profiter de la fête.

Il déboutonna son jean, mais Mike ne s'en rendit compte qu'après coup, trop aveuglé par le plaisir pour voir quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux gris finirent par se poser sur le boxer de Vincent, déformé par une bosse qui aurait pu déchirer le tissu. Un sourire provocateur se peignit sur le visage du jeune homme.

\- Tu aurais pu attendre un peu, quand-même... Franchement, tu n'es vraiment pas patient...

Le meurtrier se pencha en avant et posa ses mains sur des hanches, embrassant son torse avec passion et, effectivement, beaucoup d'impatience. Il le voulait, maintenant, tout de suite.

À son grand regret, Mike cessa ses mouvements de va-et-viens pour descendre des genoux de son compagnon. Ce dernier respirait fort, l'ancien gardien pouvait voir sa poitrine s'abaisser et se soulever à un rythme rapide, comme si il venait de courir un marathon. Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit.

\- Je te fais tant d'effet que ça, Vince ? Je suis flatté...

\- M-Mikey, dépêche... S... S'il te plait...

Les rôles avaient été inversés en quelques secondes. Vincent était désormais la victime torturée, et Mike le bourreau, qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Avec une lenteur infiniment frustrante, il fit glisser un doigt sur l'entrejambe de son compagnon, lui arrachant un petit sursaut de plaisir, faisant cambrer son dos.

Il se pencha en avant et appuya doucement ses lèvres sur l'érection de l'homme violet, encore recouverte du tissu de son boxer. Il pouvait sentir le textile humide sur sa langue, et quelque chose d'autre, de plus amer, qu'il n'eut aucun mal à identifier. Il avait fait ce genre de choses suffisamment de fois pour reconnaître ce goût fade.

Les halètements du tueur devinrent encore plus rapide quand Mike fit descendre son caleçon le long de ses cuisses. Il sentit une main venir se plaquer contre l'arrière de son crâne, en haut de sa nuque, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, provoquant une légère étincelle de douleur.

Vincent n'avait plus que sa chemise (violette) et Mike sa petite robe de Noël. L'ancien garde de nuit fit courir sa langue le long du membre de son compagnon, sans se départir de son sourire moqueur.

\- Hé, Vince, tu veux que je te dise ? Je crois que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de m'habiller comme ça.

L'homme violet ne pût répondre que par un gémissement inarticulé à la provocation de son tortionnaire, qui soufflait désormais sur son membre dressé avec un sadisme non-dissimulé.

Quand il finit par décider de mettre fin à ce petit jeu, il sentait que Vincent était déjà presque sur le point de jouir. Son visage était trempé de sueur et ses joues étaient en feu, leur donnant une très jolie teinte violet-foncé.

\- E-Eh... Dis-toi bien que c'est juste pour Noël, ok ? Je... Je referais pas ça par plaisir...

\- Mais la robe te va si bien, se plaignit Vincent d'un ton geignard.

Il aurait peut-être essayé d'argumenter un peu plus si Mike n'était pas soudainement remonté sur ses genoux, un peu plus tremblant et fébrile que la première fois. Comprenant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, le meurtrier l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou, essayant d'apaiser les frissons qui parcouraient le corps de son amant. Celui-ci sourit d'un air un peu rassuré, puis il prit une profonde inspiration et s'assit doucement sur le membre en érection de Vincent, le faisant lentement pénétrer à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne pût retenir un gémissement alors que de petites larmes de douleur perlaient au coin de des yeux. Ne supportant pas de voir son compagnon pleurer le soir de Noël, l'homme violet lécha avec attention ses joues humides, faisant de son mieux pour lui rendre la tâche plus facile.

Mike se mit à faire de petits mouvements saccadés du bassin, d'abord très espacés, puis de plus en plus fréquents. Vincent gémissait de plaisir, accompagnant les coups de reins de son partenaire en faisant lui aussi bouger ses hanches, créant une harmonie parfaite entre leurs deux corps.

Le jeune homme criait à présent, ne pouvant retenir la douleur et le plaisir qui l'assaillaient de toute part, brûlant chaque pore de sa peau, électrisant le moindre nerf de son corps, le faisant se cambrer et supplier en gémissements incompréhensibles.

Il avait l'impression que cela faisait si longtemps, si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti son amant à l'intérieur de lui, frappant sans pitié sa prostate, et... merde, il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps. D'après les cris de Vincent, lui non plus n'allait pas tarder à venir, et il jugea inutile de l'avertir. Prévenir ce genre de choses avait parfois le don de casser l'ambiance des ébats, et c'était, ce soir là, la chose que l'ancien garde de nuit redoutait le plus.

Ils jouirent donc en même temps, sans avertissement, et pourtant pas surpris le moins du monde. Mike pouvait sentir un liquide chaud couler dans l'intérieur de ses cuisses, alors que lui-même avait tâché la chemise violette de Vincent. Rapport : une chemise et un jean neuf à essayer de laver avec désespoir.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes, haletants, s'évitant du regard comme si ils étaient deux adolescents n'osant pas se prendre par la main en public.

Finalement, Mike rompit le silence.

\- Eh, Vince... Il te plait mon cadeau ?

L'homme violet fit courir ses doigts sur le tissu très léger dont était faite la robe que l'ancien gardait portait, et sourit.

\- Un des plus beaux qu'on m'ait jamais fait. Maintenant, que dirais-tu d'aller prendre une douche avant que tu n'ouvres ton cadeau à toi ?

Avant de répondre, Mike se pencha en avant et ils s'embrassèrent d'une manière si douce qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était leur première fois.

\- Très bonne idée.

Puis, après un instant de flottement, il ajouta :

\- Je t'aime, Vince. Joyeux Noël.

Le tueur appuya à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, et leurs langues de trouvèrent, s'enlacèrent alors qu'eux-même s'étreignaient avec fougue.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Joyeux Noël, Mikey.

* * *

 **Jingle bells, jingle bells, BANDE**

 **D'ENCULÉS !**

 **Hum, pardon, excusez-moi, c'est sorti tout seul, vraiment, désolé...**

 **Mais putain, ça fait du bien de sortir un petit truc pour Noël ! Ça**

 **vous a plu ? Nan ? Ah ! J'm'en fous, moi ça ma bien fait marrer**

 **d'écrire ce... cette... cette chose, là.**

 **Bref, je sais que je suis en retard (shame), mais je vais quand-même**

 **vous souhaiter un SUPER NOËL à toutes et à tous !**

 **Allez, bye les gens !**


End file.
